Dreams of Children's Laughter
by InkedAlice
Summary: Noah could see she is not the one for Ed. For in his dreams it is all about a sunny, blue eyed girl who's waiting for him. Will she see what's in stock when Edward dreams of this girl and a young child with bright golden eyes in her hands? EdxWin -pwned.


Noah sighed, her eyes fluttering up to the ceiling. She reached up, realizing the night had aroused and everyone was asleep. She had been staying with Edward and Al for a couple of months now. Being silent as she always was, and watching them from behind; especially the older, more shorter alchemist of the two. When the moment she had met Edward, she had grown to like him more than a friend. But she had realized long ago, that he will never exchange her feelings for him. Alphonse had been most friendly to her as well, in a gentleman kind-of-way, not portraying any feelings as well. She almost felt unconscious about her looks as a woman.

However, the moment she realized she was not the one for Ed, was in his dreams, in the silence, anytime he will think. It would be of _her. _A beautiful girl, the breezy wind flowing with her grace. Hair like sunlight tied to a pony-tail. Her body thin, curvy in the right places. But Noah learned it was her eyes that Edward had loved most. Eyes like sapphire, ocean waves occurring in his mind. The beautiful sky was no match for them. This girl; this girl who Noah detested but she knew nothing of her, was Edward's childhood friend, Winry Rockbell.

Even though Noah had promised no more mind-reading, and had a churning in her gut every time she had looked into Ed's dreams, she couldn't help but feel curious towards the girl he had loved. Which was why she had stepped out of her bed, going out through the door to reach Edward's room.

The night frail, she stepped in without a single noise; something that most people find hard to do with creaky floors. The door open, only creaking once, as Noah had been always cautious.

Edward had been sleeping, his face so peaceful, you could easily tell it was a good dream tonight. Probably something he had wanted. His lips were almost fretted to a smile, it had cause Noah to smile in response, as she sat down next to the sleeping man, careful not to make too much contact with him. Her hands slipped on both sides of him, her forehead pressing down onto his.

She closed her eyes, letting the pictures role into her head. One by one they had showed her everything of his light, his happiness. There was not doubt the woman Winry was starring in it. But this was something Noah had never seen from Edward. It was the happiest dream he had ever had.

* * *

_Edward had fluttered his eyes, widening as he realized he was on the sunny, green hills of Resembol. He had been planted underneath a tree, the shade caressing him. A book had been resting on his face, but had fallen to his chest as he rose from the ground._

_He had stared across from the tree, looking at the house that had been so familiar to him. The yellow house. He smiled, this was where his home was, this was where his happiness was. With her._

_Ed walked in, glancing at everything he could think of. He had been here many times in his past, and his thoughts. But it was like coming here the first time in his life. Wanting to look at everything he had missed. Though nothing had changed, as he expected. Edward dropped the book onto the table, his eyes still widened from shock, as he hadn't felt all welcomed yet._

"_Oh!" a voice rose from behind him, a voice he had wanting to hear the entire time. He turned his body in a jolt, starring at the woman in front of him. She was no longer the girl who had fixed his arm and leg, she was a pure woman. Her blond hair placed in a clip, her eyes peaceful and shocked at his appearance. She was wearing a simple white summer dress, it was beautiful on her. "Edward? Your back already eh?"_

_Edward was ultimately confused, this wasn't the expression he was exactly looking for. So plain and simple. She looked like she had been with him for years, like he never separated with her. But it wasn't all he saw, he saw the pure love in her eyes. Just simply staring right at him. "Winry… His eyebrows knitted together in confusion._

"_What are you standing there for? Geez, Ed, you look like an idiot. It's like you just saw me in years or something." Winry walked herself to the kitchen, already preparing dinner for that night. When she had realized Ed had not moved from his spot, or had lifted his jaw to his mouth, she became frustrated and placed her hands onto her hips. "Well? If your just going to stand there and look at me like I'm dead, you might as well go get Maes." _

_Edward frowned in embarrassment, how long had he been staring? A blush tinted across his cheeks. It had took a moment for him to realize what she had said, Maes? As in, Maes-totally-obsessed-with-your-daughter-and-wife-that-it-became-what-your-famous-for-Hughes? That didn't make sense. _

"_Maes?" Edward had asked, his arms crossing at his chest. His back was now leaned against the table. _

"_Have you lost your memory or something Edward? Out of all the stupid, idiotic things you do, you forgot our own child. I wonder what day it'll be when you forget me." she chuckled, Edward's eyes almost falling out of his head. Thousands of questions rolled into his head at once, the voices attacking his brain;_

You realize you haven't made a move onto Winry yet right?

No, basically he did. Since she mentioned a baby. Oh you sly dog you.

_YES! YOU FINALLY GOT LAID! BY WINRY!_

Maes? Your baby? Cute.

Winry, Winry, Winry, Winry, Winry, Winry

_I wonder what getting laid with Winry felt like…_

Why are you just standing there?

Maes is a cute name, no wonder you named your kid after that guy..

_WOOT! I wonder what she looks like naked!_

Winry, Winry, Winry, Winry, Winry, Winry, Winry

WAKE UP YOU DUMBASS AND GO GET THE BABY!

_Edward found himself racing upstairs, the baby was placed into his old room. The room was the exact same, except the furniture was replaced with a babies belongings, though he had spotted something that had caught his eye. It was a picture of the three of them, Edward, Alphonse and Winry. It was when they had been children, Winry hugging their heads in excitement, while Edward had an angry look planted onto his face, and Al had looked shocked and unprepared. Something he had missed. He found himself picking up the picture, staring at it for a long time. Smiling down onto the three children he had wished he could go back to be._

_His thoughts were dismissed when a child's cry had broken out, his body churned to the small child in the hand-made crib. Edward's heart broke into over-joy, as the baby stopped to stare at the young man. His eyes golden like fire, but his hair was as blonde as Winry's. Edward was hesitant as he slipped his hand down into the crib, gently touching the baby's face. He was beautiful. Then the reality hit him. This child was the child of him and Winry. A beautiful creation. But Edward was never there for him, never will be. Even had this been a dream, he had missed everything in this child's life. Winry's pregnant days, the birth, taking care of him. Nothing. His eyes crunched as he lifted the child, it wasn't breaking out into cry as the auto-mail caressed his body. He seemed familiar with it, as expected of Winry's and Ed's kid. The baby took the index finger of his 'mail and held it tight in place. A smile lifted the young boys face as he became familiar with the man he did not know._

_It took everything for Edward to stand tall for his son, he could feel the heartbreak in his chest, he couldn't cry. Not here. Nothing would make him cry. This was his son, he would come to realize that._

_He walked down the stairs, doing nothing but watching the child like a hawk. Winry had laughed when she saw him smiling at young Maes. She went over to him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as she took the child, and placed him into a smaller high-chair that Winry had probably made for him single handed._

"_You know Edward," she muttered quietly, sadness brought to her voice. "We both know this isn't real. Is it?"_

_It took a minute for Edward to process the words in his brain, "No. It's not Winry. Although, I wonder if this is what would've happened if I stayed home. Or if I could come back to you Winry. But look at what we created, even if it is a figment of my imagination. He's beautiful. And so are you Winry. I may be cocky, rude, obnoxious and an idiot. But I realized for a while now, that I'm in love with you. Or at least, from what I can tell from these weird dreams and all."_

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, now pouring down her face. She curled to his chest, now sobbing into his t-shirt. Edward was taken by surprise, but hurt filled his entire body when he held her to him. Almost feeling the hurt and loneliness in his entire body. _

"_I-" she hesitated, hiccuping in her thoughts. "I don't want to wake up anymore without you there. I don't want to wake up knowing this never happened! Because I know, Edward! I know this will never happen! Just my luck, to fall in love with a boy who never spent enough time caring about me to bother to take me with you! Or to stay with me!"_

_Edward was taken back, his teeth clenched as he took her words. Her fists were hitting his chest weakly as she cried every word for him. He felt guilty, because she was right. She was always right. It hurt him to know that she was. He knew she would miss him and Al most of all, but he just did the cocky hero act and left her stranded. By herself. Without knowing whether they were safe . What an idiot he was._

_Her breath quivered, as she stared up at Ed with bright blue eyes, stained with tears. Edward's entire soul took over his brain as he reached his hands to her jaw, his heart jumping out of his chest._

_Ba-bump Ba-bump._

_He began to move closer. His breath quickened._

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump_

_Closer… closer.. His heart racing._

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

_He could smell her now. Oil and Orchids. Good combo._

_Ba-bump Ba-bump_

_His lips were millimetres away, so close to touching hers. _

_Then there was a sudden jolt on his chest. Pulling him away from the love of his life and his caring child. _

_He heard his name being called, he was being pulled away from the scene. Winry was frozen, her hand reaching to him. But he was too far to reach, his hand was extended to her direction, as if, by some chance she could reach it._

"_WINRY!" he screamed out to her, _he could feel the bed underneath him now, and the smell of coffee filled his nostrils.

* * *

His eyes opened. The same feeling of guilt runs over him, like every morning. His hand slaps his face, as he lays there awakened and dreading to be. Every hurt feeling clung to him from Winry, she was everything he last saw her as. No, he shook his head, it was too much. Too much for him to handle. He began shaking as a tear spilled from his eyes. His teeth clenched, it began hurting his mouth.

Noah watched from the silence. She had watched him cry every morning this had happened, it had hurt her to watch, because she knew _exactly_ what had happened to him and Winry last night. Yet she didn't know why, but she knew she never was the one for Edward. And probably never will be. Every time he looked out to the silence, it was all about Winry. In his dreams. It was all about Winry. Even if Noah had tried to point out pretty dresses that she wanted Ed to have pity on her and say she would look good in them, he would imagine that girl in it. Because, it was all about Winry.

But now she watched him spill his tears, all because of her. Noah knew though, knew she would do something to help the older Elric. Because overall Winry was perfect for him, her mind flashed to images of the cute baby he had held. For it was _his _baby. It would not be hers. Ever. It would be Winry's.

She turned away, smiling towards the younger man cooking on the stove.

A world away, tears pooled down a young woman's face. Another night of dreaming, a child this time, could dreams get any worse? She pursed her lips, thinking about the same dream. As she lifted up a photograph of the three of the childhood friends. She could literally feel him beside her, and she smiled. Because, one day, he will come to her. Lovers or not, she will be happy.

Because three months later, he walked through the door and lifted her in his arms.


End file.
